


Another Chance Of Happiness

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Something happened that lead Ron to travelBack in time... Discovering new feelings that was there but he didn't notice... And coping with the change's in relationships ...





	1. Beginning

Ron is sad after his breakup with Hermione. Its not like he didn't see it coming he did and that too for long time. The relationship was always difficult he knew it but the war has done the final impact in it... 

It was like braking there friendship which they have buid over almost 10 long years

So they finally decided they were better as friends. Ron did miss her as friend as a partner. She is beautiful a wonderful human being to be with. Everything a man want from a woman and much more

He sometimes wish that he didn't didn't done the right thing to bang in between harry and Hermione. They could have became nice couple. At least harry would have known how to take care of Hermione. Harry could have make her happy

//////////////////////////

When Ron wake up in the midnight it was because of a sound coming from behind the window

Ron looked outside the window and what he saw almost makes his heart pop out in surprise

There was a man's shadow outside the window... Not just any man it was professor SNAPE

But everyone knew he was dead.. Infect Ron was there when he died

Ron fund his wand and move closer the window and open the window to let professor snap in (note: who dose that right ಠ_ಠ ?)

"Hello Mr weasley..... And you can close your mouth now"

"But professor i thought... I mean we saw and... Oh.... Bloody... Hell"

Ron don't know what to think of his new discovery...

"Now I am actually dead don't worry I am not here for any revenge.... I am here to ask you something about harry"

"Harry but...."

" really Mr weasley... I live my whole life protecting a only boy ... And what are you doing "

"But what am I supposed to do... I am sorry sir but I don't understand what you are asking to me "

" if you don't really know it yet..... then I am not going to bother to tell you anything ... Because you need to find everything by yourself... But I am gonna tell you harry need something ... And that Is something to do with you "

Ron mad a face is it kind of joke. Harry never mentioned anything to him.what Snape is taking about now.and harry have share everything with him

" but sir harry never said anything to me ... I don't know what you are talking about "

////////////////////// 

Ron wakes up with a bad headache. He felt a little relief when he thought that last night was just a bad dream but when he saw a potion bottle on his night stand he remember that it wasn't a dream infect professor Snape did come last night and this it is something to do with harry

" why professor Snape has given me time travel potion .... And how this thing supposed to work....

///////////////////////

When Ron walk up to his kitchen he was surprised to see harry already there... 

"Hii.... Harry " Ron says but harry didn't reply. he was busy like he was thinking about something important

Ron comes up behind behind and gently tap on Harry's shoulder .... Harry almost jump at the touch...

"Sorry mate... Didn't wanted to scare you " Ron says looking almost guilty

"Its okay was kind of busy thinking... " Harry looked relief upon seeing Ron standing there

"What happened mate .... You don't look good. Are you alright " now seeing harry in this look Ron started to think maybe professor Snape was right

"What... No..no... Nothing... What I am fine " harry was never a good liar

When harry live the kitchen hurriedly Ron realized that harry will not gonna tell the truth to him

Ron had two option one to wait for harry to say everything to him which include what is bothering him 

but Most important WHO is person that bothering his friend

Or 2nd option listen to what professor snap has told him night before and travel back in time

Which is not so good idea... If you include the risk..

When Ron sit next to harry he found harry again busy in thought like he was in some kind of deep pain or something

Ron feel bad ..... in between relationship with him and Hermione he kind of did ignore his best friend now he can tell Harry has become distance from him .He did want to help harry but sometimes harry can be real distance from everyone now that he already is from Ron. If Ron think so

Harry finally must have realize Ron presence because he look at Ron and give hin a smile.... Or at least his pretending smile

Ron feel like that smile break something inside of hin... And he suddenly hug harry like his life depends on it. Like if he move away his friend will be gone if he hasn't already . 

When he finally move from the hug he saw some different feelings on harry face that he never saw... Or has seen it when harry look at his sister...Ginny

He also must be crying because harry remove his his tears gently with his tumb...

And what happened next socked Ron...

harry lips was in his with a passionate kiss.like Harry was trying to say something with the kiss

His was so socked that he was unable to move his body but when harry tongue moved over his lips he could not do anything but open his mouth

And omg just like that Harry's lips was doing all sexy things with his mouth ... He kissed Harry back with everything he have and was greeted with a sexy moan from harry ...

Harry Potter ... The boy-who-lived... Was moaning because of him

What makes Ron happy he don't know is it harry being under mercy of him but indeed he was happy

And wanted more of harry 

but When they broke its not because there passion was over but someone was at the door

"Bloody hemione always in the wrong time" Ron says in his frustrated voice 

Harry give him the knowing smile and move on to open the door 

///////////////////

When harry came with Hermione he behave like everything was fine in fact harry looked happy then before. Like the kiss... Like nothing happened between him and Ron

Its maked Ron angry and feel like he has been betrayed

After all the kiss did mean something to Ron

Harry was giving him his casual smile.Like nothing has changed

But now Ron was in deep thinking... What exactly happened?

Maybe harry was in love with someone and because he can't have that person he kissed Ron

May the person is from the past which has come back in Harry life now and that's why Snape has given him that potion because he wants Ron to help harry.because Snape knew Ron would do anything to for Harry that includes traveling back in time

Hermione is giving him that questing looks like she knows something is up but Ron ignore her... 

It's not like he hate Hermione or something he will love her always but still he did feel cheated about there relationship and how that end

After all those years being together its harts like hell to see her with another man and that too none other then Draco malfoy. Really Hermione can't able to found any other block

What hart more how harry acting perfectly normal

Ron feel like he is alone and no one there to share his feeling with

He thought his Hogwarts life how those days they were always together.He miss those days

And he mentally note that if harry isn't going to share anything with him

HE IS GONING TO TIME TRAVEL......


	2. ooops wrong decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fun here Ron just coping with the situation... Hope you like it...

Ron was confused by the morning events that happened in his house... 

He don't know what exactly to expect from Harry

Did the kiss meant anything to harry

At least harry is talking to him

He don't know what he would do if his best friend stop talking to him because of a kiss

Ron was playing with the potion that Snape has given him

He is tented to use it

////////////////////////

When Ron open his eyes he was in a dark room

He remember playing with the potion

And suddenly from no where a green light come... And everything got baked out....

His head hart like something has smashed his head... Broom or something... He can't remember...

His eyes felt heavy... Sleep coming to his eyes... He feel tried...

Something bad must have happened .he can feel it

Soon Ron dose of to sleep

//////////////////////////

In the morning Ron was waken by something shaking him

No..no something... Someone... A house elve

He don't won a house elve 

Infect Hermione will kill him if she saw the house elve here

Then again this wasn't his place to began with

In Ron's life time he had seen lot of magic ... If he is saying lot of magic he do mean lot of it

But this kind of magic surprise him

And top of that the house elve was saying him master .

And that house elve look familiar to him.. Must have seen in Hogwarts ..

Now that he is fully wake it did look like he was Hogwarts

How that happened

Harry will be pissed if he knows Ron visited Hogwarts without him

And he was wearing black rob

And he was kind of in Hogwarts teachers room

And Ron could recognize this room in particular because he and Harry has spent there detentions in this room for hours

Then the thing click on Ron's mind

Professor Snape

Oh bloody fucking hell

//////////////////

Then something feel different about his body ...

He has not a 25 years old boy anymore he feel like he was trapped in 35 years old body

Ron get up from the bad to check his face in the mirror what was waiting for him socked him to near death..

Looking back at him from the mirror was Snape professor SNAPE himself

And shockingly he was wearing the same expression that Ron was sure was on his face

He tried to touch his cheeks when the house elve speak

"Master "

He realized that the house elve was there all time when he was freaking out and making fun of himself in front of the house elve

The house elve look stunned but still spoke

"Professor Snape want anything master " ( yeah bad plot )

Everything clicked to Ron then

He loudly spoke bloody hell my life .......

////////////////////////////////

Ron was thinking he was wasting his time

He have no idea how to get back to his Time or his old self ...

He didn't have any clue what he supposed to do here

The house elve have bring him food

But he didn't feel hungry

And the house elve has given him a chart for today's classes

Ron remember being in other boys body when harry and he exchange body's with Draco's side kick's

Its a different feeling like feeling alian

He move to eat something . and that everything will be fine. And Snape will be here to help him

Ron didn't know but years he started respecting Snape more and more hope that he didn't break his trust

The breakfast was only toust and milk

How could professor snape eat this and stay still lunch

And then he watch his reflation in the mirror now snap reflation ...

Snape was hot Noe Ron notice that. But its not time to lust after his ex professor but to move into action

And Ron's big problem was professor

DUMBLEDORE

he knows that there is strong bounding between his to professor's

That professor dumbledore can see everything in Snape face

That makes Ron nervous

What if dumbledore knows that its not Snape in Snape body

He just have to avoid dumbledore for Now

Which seems next to impossible

Tbc


	3. meeting your enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter but I hope you guys still enjoy it ... Please leave a feedback... And I promise to make the story more entertaining...

Ron who is now professor Snape for everybody was little nervous. Everyone students was looking at him wearied way. Who knows how Snape was able to stand those kids. But again hedid earned it...

Ron ssuddenly stop he heard someone calling his name when he looked back it was no other then Draco.

"Sir... ( taking havy breath ) we will meet tonight right ? My father has written me something I want to told you...

Ron think for a moment what that could be but then again he had no idea what Snape would do in this place so he thought maybe he should say yes. And he nods.

But what he didn't thought was Draco to lean down and kiss him in the lips . He was so shocked before he could say anything Draco was saying his goodbye and running towards the Hall. That was surprising. He didn't knew anything about his his professor and his classmate havinga rrelationship..

And surprisingly he felt sad for what Draco has lost...

And mad a mental note to meet Draco when he gone back to the future... If he even could that is..


End file.
